Trouble at the Truck Wash
is the 15th episode in Season 1 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. Description After Blaze and his friends get dirty from playing in the mud, they decide to use the truck wash to hose down, but when Crusher accidentally destroys it, Blaze and AJ have to get the three parts so they can fix the truck wash and get nice and clean. Synopsis At the beginning, Blaze and his friends are playing in the mud and have become increasingly dirty while doing such. He and AJ greet the viewers and explain they were practicing tricks, and AJ realizes how dirty he is. His friends also realize such, and Blaze knows the perfect place to get cleaned up: the truck wash. After the trucks leave, Crusher and Pickle were also playing in the mud, but Crusher claims he did not get dirty once only to spot a small smudge of dirt on his front fender. When Pickle attempts to clean it off, Crusher panics and falls in a mud puddle, getting covered in dirt much to his disappointment. Pickle promises to take him to the truck wash to get clean. Blaze and his friends arrive at the truck wash, and Gabby comes over and starts it for them. When Blaze asks who's going first, Crusher pushes himself forward and is given a warning: to use the truck wash, he has to press the soap button only once. He does such, only to get an idea and get super clean by pressing it a million times. When doing so however, it causes the truck wash to malfunction and all the parts fly out and away. Because the truck wash is broken, Crusher worries he'll be dirty forever, but Gabby doubts it. To her request, Blaze and AJ decide to find the missing parts and bring them back so she can fix it. They sing Let's Blaze as they take off with Blazing Speed. AJ shows to the viewer the three pieces needed to fix the truck wash: the spin brush, the three bubble blasters, and the three water sprayers. Blaze then spots the spin brush entering the recycling plant, which he investigates to find smashing machines. When he sees the spin brush enter a corridor, he chases after it, only to come across several smashing machines in his path. AJ devises a plan: they can only go past the machines when they open wide enough to make a big angle. Blaze succeeds with help from the viewers, and retrieves the spin brush and brings it back to the truck wash as Gabby puts it back. Meanwhile, Crusher is impatient as he and Pickle watch the reconstruction, and Pickle suggests helping them to speed things up. Crusher refuses and wants to get clean now, spilling paint on him in the process. The next pieces to find are the bubble blasters, which somehow sprayed bubbles all over the road. Because they're slippery, Blaze crashes into things, so he turns into a bumper car to bounce off of things instead. Spotting each bubble blaster, Blaze finds the right things to bounce off with help from the viewers and retrieves each one. He heads back to the truck wash as he and AJ sing an angle song while observing some at the construction site. After Gabby reattaches the bubble blasters, there are still the water sprayers left to find, so Blaze rallies everyone to help him. Darington spots them on top of a building and Gabby finds a ramp to jump up and get them. Crusher wants to use the ramp and ignores Gabby's warning that the ramp isn't ready yet, and ends up crashing into the building and falling into a dumpster much to his disgust. Starla realizes the ramp doesn't make them go high enough, and Gabby explains to do such, they need to change its angle and make it slope higher. Blaze manages to do so with help from the viewers, and he, Darington and Starla grab them one by one. They take them back to the truck wash and Gabby puts them back into place, fully repairing it. Now that the truck wash is back in business, all the Monster Machines go through and finally get clean. Crusher is last, but when he goes through he has a more rough routine than those of the others, and is exhausted when finished. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:No cheats Category:Episodes where Blaze describes the STEM concept Category:Episodes where Blaze and AJ describe the STEM concept together